Anyone who has or had young children realizes what a constant battle it is to keep their toys put away and neat when not in use. Various storage methods such as closets, shelving units, and toy boxes are commonly used, but most often the parent or care giver is the one that ends up using them. Even if the children are successfully taught to use such storage methods, these methods suffer from drawbacks.
First, most of these methods do not offer any means to keep the stored toys free from dirt and dust when they are not being used. Secondly, small toys in the bottom of the toy box seldom get played with. Third, most storage methods provide no means to store or use objects such as paper, pencils, coloring books, crayons, or the like. Finally, and perhaps most important, none of these storage methods are fun to use, thus constant nagging is necessary to encourage children to use them, and put away their toys on their own.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which toys can be stored when not in use, without the disadvantages as described above.